


牙痛6

by Yutong20



Category: Sephiroth/cloud strife - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutong20/pseuds/Yutong20
Kudos: 3





	牙痛6

克劳德是被体内缓缓地顶弄带着的快感弄醒的。

他睁开眼睛正对上男人竖立的瞳孔，在那一片晃动着的绿色中他感觉到了快要窒息的感觉。

“既然醒了，那我们就继续吧。”男人吻了吻他的唇，下身的动作蓦然加大。

克劳德能感觉到过载的快感从身下顺着脊椎冲向全身，即便是他清醒过来也已经无法做出什么反抗，他担在男人肩膀上的双腿酸软的像没有骨头一样。

“不，不要那里...求你...”男人的顶端又撞击到了宫口那处，体内的淫液混合着之前射进去的精液随着他的动作发出黏腻的水声，穴口已经变得红肿，变得更加敏感，男人还在不断揉弄着他的阴蒂，前端又被男人肏的硬了起来，嘴唇也被含在了那人的嘴里吮吸。

恐怖的快感快让他疯狂，所有的挣扎都是那么的软弱无力，他从头到尾都被男人完全的支配着，直到下一个高潮的来临......

“萨！菲！罗！斯！”

男人眸中闪着异色挨下了蛮有力度的一拳，他停下动作看着怒目的少年，他可以确定，他在原本世界的人偶也来了。

“克劳德。”男人仿佛惩罚他的那拳般，撞击又深又重了许多，身下的少年随着他的动作绷紧身体，像只发情的小猫一样在他宽阔的脊背上留下那微不足道的抓痕，“我们在那个世界做的时候，你也很喜欢，不是吗。”

“嗯啊...你这个，混蛋！”克劳德喘着粗气，体内那根男人的东西毫不留情的撞击着他从未拥有过的器官，过于剧烈与奇怪的快感一时之间让他无法适应。

“松一点宝贝，你咬的我太紧了，这个新生的器官对于你来说是一种新奇的体验对吗？”男人仿佛良心发现一样，放缓了下身的速度，“要不要试试肏进你的子宫呢？那会让你怀上我的子嗣。”

克劳德听闻后吓得又一次挣扎起来，可新世界的他的身体素质有限，他无法与男人博弈，只能被男人摁着转过身，以一种屈辱的姿势趴在了椅子上，让男人的粗大的性器再次肏进红肿的穴口。

之前的留下的体液让他进入的更为顺畅，也更为容易的顶到了宫口，他掐住少年堪堪一握的细腰，仿佛对他下了审判一样说道：“我要肏进你的子宫，确保你的受精率。”

少年的也意识到挣扎再也无用，他嘴里的叫骂渐渐被男人一次比一次更凶猛的撞击撞碎掉，后入式让男人进入的更深，他只能翘着屁股挨肏，像个肉皮套子让男人尽情享用。

当宫口再次被肏开的时候，克劳德浑身发着抖前后再次高潮了，他已经数不清高潮多少次了，幼芽射出的都已经成为了清液。男人闷哼一声，他被穴肉夹的太过舒爽，穴内的汁水泡的他想把身下的人偶肏透肏熟，身体只为他一人打开，只能满足他的欲望......

男人加大了动作，终于撞进了子宫内，他的喟叹与少年的呻吟交织在一起，诞生了一个新的篇章，新的命运。

在昏迷前克劳德看到了男人竖立的瞳孔后便又一次陷入了沉睡。

......

蒂法看到了趴在走廊栏杆上与扎克斯在谈笑的金发少年，初升的朝阳散出的阳光洒在他的身上。他多么像一个天使，温柔的笑颜与红扑扑的脸颊，还有那一头金发。

但是却也多了些奇怪的感觉，有一些说不清道不明的...诱人？

她摇摇头，只认为自己最近大概是小说看多了才导致有这些奇奇怪怪的想法。好在克劳德的牙痛已经好了很多，左边的脸颊也消肿了，看来那家牙医诊所真的很靠谱。

她像往常一样拍了克劳德肩膀一下，少年的反应却异常激烈，他打开少女的手，整个人像是受了什么惊吓一般身体紧靠在栏杆上，衬衫的扣子被过大的动作挣开，白皙的锁骨与上面异常显眼的红印漏了出来。

好在扎克斯这个活跃气氛的大男孩出声打破两个人之间的异常的沉默尴尬，“蒂法你来了，克劳德刚刚还在跟我说你介绍的牙医很厉害呢。”

蒂法也顺着台阶而下，“对啊，埃德加医生很厉害的，丹泽尔就是从他那里治好的。”

“哎？那萨菲罗斯医生是谁？”扎克斯奇怪的看向克劳德。


End file.
